poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Multiversal Destruction, Psycho Red's Golden Revenge Part 2 Transcript
Here is the transcript for A Multiversal Destruction, Psycho Red's Golden Revenge Part 2. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! Lady Palutena: Previously on Power Rangers Data Squad. Harold: Look, Billy, I'm going underwear shopping for a couple of hours, so while I'm gone, you'll be the man of the house, and keep your FILTHY MITTS OFF MY PANTS!!! Applejack: You know something, Y'all, I wonder what Robbie and the guys are up to this time? Twilight Sparkle: (noticing the beeping on her morpher) It's Palutena. Sunset Shimmer: Let's go see Robbie and meet with our mentors in Cyberspace. Gmerl: Not really, we are highly trained operatives skilled in the art of covering things up that get kids grounded, the Data Squad Rangers never say no to a problem. Silder: Maybe if we take Billy to the Cyberspace Command Center's Lab, I think Palutena could find a way to remove them. Billy: But what if my dad finds out you're not me? Robbie Diaz: Don't worry, Billy. I'll never tell anyone where you or those pants are, even if they try torturing me. Psycho Red: You're better than I thought you'd be. It was worth destroying the multiverse after all. Robbie Diaz: Destroying the Multiverse? What d'ya mean? Psycho Red: Sorry, I would hate to kill the suspense. Egg-Reaper: Yes! I can feel the power flowing through me! I can feel the... Billy: Hey! Can you try to slow down, this talking at the same time is really hard. Numbuh 3: Ooh! Ooh! I wanna try talking at the same time too! Egg-Reaper: (laughing) Now that can be arranged! For you will be the first to be assimilated by the new and improved... and A more powerful Egg-Reaper! Soon all heroes and citizens will assimilate! Psycho Red: As you can see, more and more kids are losing their minds. And it leads me to believe that it's a virus planted by the adults. Numbuh 362: That's horrible! Do you have any idea what we should do? Psycho Red: Yes, But first, there are going to be a few changes around here. Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Oh no! It's starting to happen. Without the Master Emerald's power, this whole island will fall into the ocean! The Chaos energy poured into his body, a bright light bubble expanding outwards. The bubble burst, and pure Chaos energy rocketed skywards. Standing at its source, the energy swirling and crackling around him, stood Sonic. His blue fur was now a shining yellow, and as he opened his eyes, his emerald green eyes turned the shade of rubies. Sonic was now Super Sonic. Super Sonic (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): This time, it's personal! The episode continues with Jimmy Neutron not making anymore hesitation, he was now testing the Splitermatic Ray. Jimmy Neutron: It's finished, time to free Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. With one blast, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo are new free from Egg-Reaper as they were back at the Command Center. Apple Bloom: Finally, we're free. Sweetie Belle: That was a close call. Scootaloo: Thanks, Jimmy. Jimmy Neutron: Not a problem, I'm just glad my Splitermatic Ray worked. Scootaloo: Let's go help the others stop that reaper. Not long now, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo are back with their sisters. Applejack: Apple Bloom! Apple Bloom: Applejack! Rarity: Sweetie Belle! Sweetie Belle: Rarity! Rainbow Dash: Scootaloo! Scootaloo: Rainbow Dash! (as they all hugged happily) Somewhere in another area of the badlands, Nazo is seen still standing and Chaos Controls himself back to where Sonic is at and finds the blue hedgehog in his Super Form. Nazo: Oh yes. Super Sonic if I recall...If you actually believe your Super form can stop me, then you are more naive than I thought. Super Sonic (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Ha. Then, Super Sonic shot forward, a vicious head butt colliding with Nazo. Sonic jumped on his enemy's backward trajectory, rushing past to kick Nazo skywards as the pale hedgehog came alongside. Airborne, Nazo found himself meeting Sonics left foot face first. The blow sent Nazo pummelling into the ground, Picking himself up, Nazo looked skyward, just as Super Sonic charged his trademark attack. Super Sonic (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Super Sonic Wind! The energy blade shot down. Nazo ducked at the last moment, as the Wind sliced a rock column in half, a clean diagonal cut causing the top of the column to slide off. Nazo powered his own attack. Nazo: Chaos Torrent! Nazo's energy blast was struck by Sonics Super Homing Attack. The two energy blasts exploded, temporarily blinding Sonic. When he opened his eyes again, Nazo was rushing up to meet him. A flurry of punches and kicks were expertly blocked by both hedgehogs, Back in the air, the punches were flying thick and fast. Trying to gain the advantage, Sonic flew back a few feet. Super Sonic (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Heh, Not bad, not bad at all. (charging up his Chaos powers. Nazo: I'll send you to hell!" (charging his own Chaos powers) The two hedgehogs crashed into each other, the two energy forces struggling to overcome one another. An ill timed punch from Sonic was blocked by Nazo, who returned the favor with a vicious hook to the gut. Specks of blood flew out of Sonics mouth as he doubled over. Clenching both fists together, Nazo smashed into Sonics back, sending the golden hedgehog back to earth. Sonic lay in a shallow crater, his Super powers gone in favor of his usual blue fur. Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Ugh.. Emerl: Uh oh, this doesn't look good, guy's. As Nazo looked down on his fallen foe, Shadow suddenly appeared behind him, attempting to blindside the pale hedgehog. Ever alert, Nazo blocked the blow and smashed Shadow into the ground. The smile of Nazo's face quickly disappeared. Red Chaos energy started to dance along the edge of the crater, as the ground rumbled and a sadistic laugh erupted from the hole. Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): (Laughing sadistically) Playtime is over... Time to step it up. Nazo: Ugh. What is this? Then, Shadow levitated out of the hole, a golden aura flowing around his black fur. Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): I warned you didn't I? I'm the Ultimate Lifeform Shadow the Hedgehog! Soon enough, The golden aura exploded, changing Shadow's black fur golden. Shadow stole a glance at Sonic, who was still trying to get his bearings after Nazo's last attack. Super Shadow (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Hmph. Looks like this one's for me... Nazo: Super Shadow? How redundant. Super Shadow (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Hmph. You have no idea what you're up against. He shot up, a shoulder embedding itself in Nazo's gut, before Shadow's fists started to take out his frustration on the pale hedgehog. Unable to block the rapid fire punches, Nazo found himself being used like a punch bag. Nazo: That's it! He just managed to duck a right fist, before grabbing Shadow's wrist. Nazo: Got him... before swinging Shadow round like an Olympic hammer and launching the super hedgehog into a cliff face. Stunned for all of two seconds, Shadow opened his eyes, an evil looking grin on his face. Super Shadow (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): I wasn't even trying... He leapt back into the fight, raining more punches on Nazo, before knocking him back a few feet. Super Shadow (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): This is the ultimate power!" before launching hundreds of small Chaos spears at Nazo. Somehow, the pale hedgehog avoided them all, ploughing back into Shadow, Meanwhile with Sonic, he had pulled himself to his feet and had rushed off in search of power rings. He stopped a few hundred feet from Shadow's battle. Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Yeah. Two hundred rings! Then, He looked up at the ongoing battle, a grin on his face, Back with the fight, Shadow and Nazo are still evenly matched as Nazo manages to get Shadow back to the ground, until he raised his hand out. Super Shadow (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): What? Then, Nazo prepares to fire another "Chaos Eruption", only this time, it's bigger. Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Talk about humongous! As Nazo launches his attack, Shadow manages to get away and survived the shoulder barge from Nazo, Shadow caught his breath, swung round and caught Nazo on the temple with his right foot. Nazo plummeted into the ground. Shadow began charging his powers. Lightning flashed as Chaos energy gathered in Shadow's outstretched palms. Super Shadow (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): You're going straight to hell! Then, He started unleashing dozens of blinding white energy blasts at Nazo. Every one hit home, forming a Chaos energy bubble pinning Nazo to the ground. Shadow swung his hand back charging his own signature move. Yellow Chaos energy formed a ball in his hand. Super Shadow (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Chaos…Spear! The energy bolt flew deadly and straight from Shadow, striking the pulsating white energy bubble at its base. The point of impact blew up in a blast of green light, the concussion wave nearly knocking Sonic back off his feet. When the blast died down, Nazo pulled himself out of the rubble, bruised and battered. As Sonic and Shadow looked on, Nazo's wounds healed almost instantly. Sonic charged up again. Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Now it's time to get serious! Then, a familiar golden glow erupted around him and Super Sonic flew off to join his team mate. Sora: Let's go help Sonic and Shadow, Everyone. Emerl: Right, Sora. It's Morphin Time! (activates his morpher and pulls out the Dino Black Shadow Charger) Dino Charger, Ready! (click it and insert it) Voice Command: Dino Black Shadow Charger, Engage! Emerl: Ultimate Darkness, Black Shadow Mode, Maximize! Then, Emerl became the Black Shadow Data Squad Ranger with complete control form. Sticks the Badger: Spirit of Orange, Ranger Power! Xion: Spirit of Light, Energize! Penny: Spirit of Aqua, DNA Power Up! Sora: Spirit of Silver, Glowing Light! Rigby and Alice: Spirit of Bronze and Lavender, Activate! Karone Hammond: Spirit of Crimson, Unleash the Power! Lucina: Spirit of Diamond, Time and Space Collide! Princess Marina and Princess Kelly: Spirit of Turquoise and Indigo, Full Power! Manic and Sonia: Ranger Spirits, Unite! Marty, Cindy, 17 and 18: Ranger Spirits, Power Revealed! Gmerl: Spirit of Platinum, Power Unleashed! As they all morphed, they begin to give Sonic and Shadow a helping hand. Shadow, on the other hand, was livid. His Chaos Spear should have finished Nazo off, yet the pale hedgehog was still alive. Chaos energy began to roar through his veins. His eyes began top glow red. However, an incoming voice interrupted him. Super Sonic (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Hey Shadow. Chill out! As he looked, Two ring canisters flew through the air, caught deftly by Shadow. He looked at Super Sonic who now hovered next to him. Super Shadow (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Getting serious, huh? Super Sonic (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Come on, This is nothing! Super Shadow (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Huh. He doesn't give up, does he? Super Sonic (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Hey... What if we use Light Speed Attack? Super Shadow (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Heh. You never cease to surprise me... With that, both super hedgehogs dived into a stationary spin dash. Nazo: What now? As the Chaos energy flowed to them, building their combined power. Suddenly the energy exploded and both hedgehogs were upright again, glowing brighter than ever. Super Shadow (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Shall we get going? Super Sonic (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): BLAST AWAY! The two hedgehogs shot past Nazo, who had to do a double take. The two golden hedgehogs began shooting past him in random directions. His eyes flitted back and forth, the first signs of worry creeping onto his face. Nazo: What's happening? I can't follow their movements!? As the two blurs shot back and forth, Nazo could hear their taunts. Super Sonic (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Check out my speed now! Super Shadow (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Just watch this. Suddenly, Sonic drove his foot into the side of Nazo's head, sending his foe flying back. Super Sonic (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Too easy! Then, before shooting past Nazo and kicking him into the air. At the apex of his ascent, Shadow's foot slammed into Nazo's back, sending him spiraling back down to earth. The two super hedgehogs began playing a game of keepy-up, kicking and punching Nazo back and forth. Then both swung a foot, both collided with Nazo, who was sent flying into the ground. Meanwhile, Knuckles' eyes flickered open. Pushing himself to his feet, he looked around. Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Where am I? But before his eyes fell on a familiar, yet sinister image. Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Tails! Then Knuckles rushed over. Tails was bloodied and charred, with a scorched hole through his stomach from Nazo's attack. Knuckles held his palms to Tails' head and focused the power of the Master Emerald. A green glow bathed Tails as his wounds healed and disappeared. The fox's eyes flew open, a smile appearing on his face. Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Knuckles! Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): That's the spirit Tails! Knuckles helped his young friend to his feet. Suddenly, Tails pointed into the sky. Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): There's Sonic! Knuckles looked up, to see Nazo battling Super Sonic. Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Alright! As Sonic appeared, punching Nazo and hurled him skyward, where an energy blast from Shadow sent him flying laterally. Super Shadow (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Sonic! Then, Sonic gave the thumbs up. Super Sonic (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Got it! Sonic rushed upward, out of the atmosphere until Mobius lingered beneath him like blue and green behemoth. Super Sonic (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): You're finished! Sonic curled up into a spin dash and hurtled back to earth. As he passed through the atmosphere, he became a flaming ball, like a deadly spinning comet heading towards the planets surface, Nazo had just picked himself up and aimed his palm at Shadow, preparing to fire an energy blast. Shadow smiled and pointed up. As Nazo's attention was drawn skyward, Sonics foot smashed into the pale hedgehog's skull. Nazo was sent to ground with so much force that rock and dust was sent into space. The crater was half a mile wide, and just as deep. When the dust cleared, there was no sign of Nazo. Super Sonic (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): (Whistles) That was tight! (He cheered as he pounded fists with Shadow) Super Shadow (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Perfect as always! Then both used Chaos control to get to the edge of the crater. There, they made a shocking discovery. Super Sonic (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): He's gone! Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Sonic! As Sonic looked up, and saw Tails and Knuckles coming into land. Sonic reverted back to his natural blue colour, and tears appeared in his eyes. Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Tails? Knuckles? No more words were passed as the three friends celebrated being together again. Standing to one side, Shadow let his own super aura drop, and he smiled to himself, Just then, Sonics ear twitched there was a dimensional crystal covered in light hovers over as Sora picked it up. Alice Diaz: Hey look, it's a dimensional crystal. Rigby: Really, what's it do? Then, everyone else took a quick look at it and begins to examines it. Android 18: What do think of it, 17? Android 17: Hmm. it kind of looks like the same one that the others used when they were fighting against Zamasu. Sora: Then I guess we're gonna need it to keep going... Psycho Red: That's right. As Sora gasps, Psycho Red was there ready to settle a score with the rangers. Lucina: Psycho Red! So, he laughs evilly in hopes to triumph against them. Psycho Red: Did you really think after that battle with Nazo, he would give up oh so easily? Sora: You were testing us. Psycho Red: And you passed. Congratulations, Rangers! You're ready now... ready to take on one of my greatest plans. (To Emerl) You will need to follow your memories, Black Ranger, Trust what you remember and seek what you forget. Then you will find someone very special. Marty McFly: You mean Numbuh 1, Grim, and everyone else? Psycho Red: You will just have to give some more thought to who it is that's... most important to you. Our most precious memories lie so deep within our hearts that they're out of reach. But I'm sure that you can find yours, Black Ranger. Emerl: Why me? Psycho Red: You have lost sight of the light within the darkness. And it seems that you've forgotten that you forgot. Emerl: The light within darkness... Psycho Red: (holds out his hand) Would you like me to give you a hint? Soon enough, Emerl thinks for a minute. Karone Hammond: Say, Emerl... do you need it? But, Sora has to silenced everyone for that troubled situation. Sora: Emerl's gonna figure it out for himself. If you're in our way--- Rigby: (jumps in front of Sora) Don't worry, Sora! We'll take care of him! Psycho Red: (snickers) Good answer. Just what I'd expect from the Data Squad Black Ranger. As Rigby had to stop him, he kicked him away from the other rangers. Psycho Red: But be forewarned... When your sleeping memories awaken, you may no longer be who you are now. As Psycho Red disappears, he snatch up the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds. Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): He's got the emeralds! Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): What?! As the four companions looked on, a trans-dimensional portal appeared as Psycho Red went inside, leaving everyone behind. Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): What's next? Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Now what do we do? Then, Shadow had to be sure they'd prevail against Psycho Red. Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): We have to get him, no matter what. Alright? So, Sonic had to take that suggestion. Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Okay then... Let's get ready to do this. We'll show that creep the REAL POWER OF CHAOS CONTROL! Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): OKAY! Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): I'm ready! Emerl: So are we, let's go! The four friends and the rangers gathered together. Shadow raised his hand and closed his eyes and in a flash, everyone were gone, heading into their final showdown with Psycho Red. With no time to waste, the other Data Squad Rangers had to try and save Robbie. Twilight Sparkle: Come on, we have got to save Robbie while we still can. Rainbow Dash: Hold on, Robbie, help is on it's way. Sunset Shimmer: Let's go, hurry! So, they took off with the rest of the KND. A ship heads off from the Moon Base, headed for Earth. Robbie watches it from a window. Robbie Diaz: Well, isn't this just the perfect Sunday! First I'm stuck impersonating some halfwit kid, then out of our enemies, Psycho Red takes over the Kids Next Door, and now I'm locked in a cell with some guy in a Halloween costume. Grim: It's not a costume! I am the Grim Reaper, and you have no idea of the power I possess. Robbie Diaz: Oh yeah? Well why don't you use your power to open that door and get us out of here? Then, as the door swings open, Robbie notices the door is open and blinks before turning to Grim, who shrugs. Numbuh 5: (darting in) Robbie, Numbuh 1! Am I glad to see you. Everybody's gone crazy around here! an aside And what happened to that guy? Don't they feed prisoners around here anymore? Robbie Diaz: Never mind him. Let's go! (rush off) Grim: Wait! Take me with you. I can help. Numbuh 5: With what? A crash diet plan? Robbie Diaz: (coming back) Hold on. Psycho Red is one of our enemies, so why would you help us? Grim: Because I'm sick of everyone and their aunt, Trixie always taking me scythe! And together, using the Bone of Barnacles, we can fight the Egg-Reaper and Psycho Red. I'll get me scythe, and you'll get your friends back. Numbuh 5: Forget that fool, let's go... Robbie Diaz: Hold on... I think Grim wanted to us fight and that's why he showed us where the Egg-Reaper was. For some reason, he needs us to defeat him and get back his scythe, so it's up to us to make his wish come true, Grim is our friend and there's no way I'm turning my back on a friend! Then, Numbuh 1 begins to vouch for Robbie's suggestions. Numbuh 1: I believe he has a point, Right now we need all the help we can get. You go find Numbuh 362, Abby. Robbie, Grim and I will take care of everything planetside. Numbuh 5: (fishing in her gown) Well, you'll be needing these then. (pulls out a pair of Numbuh 1's sunglasses) Numbuh 1: (taking them) Right. So. (putting them on) Let's do this. Grim: (unimpressed) Sunglasses? Are you going to a fight or a fashion show? Robbie Diaz: (holding out his hand) Just get on with it. Grim: (sinister) If you say so. So, he extends the Bone of Barnacles, and Robbie grabs on. Tentacles extend from the bone and wrap around him, and he screams as Grim laughs evilly. Grim: Oh, I forgot to mention. This might hurt a bit. ???, . Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5